Air Blazer The Warrior of Dawn
History At first it was in the realm of darkness looking for the weapon known as Light Seeker also has to deal with enemies made of pure darkness, until the search Darkness possess your body but later takes control of the body Seeker of Darkness and destroyed his soul and mind, with his new body was his cousin and went to the Room of Time to regain their memories, they finally ended up sleeping capsules while their memories will be restored. After waking left his capsule and left the room the time where they spent 10 years, but outside they spent 3 days later his black robe was taken out and returned to be the same but with more clothing and even more power than before had. After all life is extinguished traveling with his cousin to Dream World to revive but is complicated when they take control of the body of his cousin has to stop or else permanently destroy everything. Personality It's nice, discreet and very sociable. Respect others and also the need to be respected. He likes to reflect on life and have close to his affections. Powers *'Twilikinesis' - Thanks for his heart between in Darkness and Light, Nazareno can manipulate the Photons and the Shadows. **'Twilight Infusion' - Air Blazer can infuse any object with Light and Darkness. *'Empathic Weaponry' - Air Blazer possesses a weapon that only I can use. **'Weapon Infusion '- His sword gives you much more power than you have. **'Spell Blades' - Drawing his sword manages to make magic. ***'Spell Casting' - He has shown that his gun is able to cast magical spells. *'Power Absorption' - Blaze can steal some or all of the powers from others and make them one’s own. *'Regenerative Healing Factor '- His ability to heal is more or less equally powerful than Wolverine (Marvel Comics) and with the same capabilities. **'Foreign Chemical Resistance '- With his healing powers Blaze is resistant to drugs. **'Disease Immunity '- He is immune to diseases **'Immortality '- Naza can't die. **'Telepathic Immunity '- The healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics. *'Possession Resistance '- Similar to the telepathic immunity, Air Blazer is able to remain in partial control of himself while supernatural beings are trying to take control of him. *'Superhuman Athleticism '- Air Blazer's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Especialy his reflexes are similarly enhanced, superior to those of even the finest human athlete. Even the Blaze's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before boredom or stress takes over, and could have possibly gone on further. *'Absolute Speed' - Naza can move beyond at the speed of light. **'Flash Step '- He can use bursts of speed allowing him to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if they have teleported. **'Time Travel' - Also Naza can move through time just beating more than the speed of light. **'Invisible Speed '- Naza can become invisible when moving at incredible speed. **'Phasing' - Naza is able to penetrate the solid matter like a ghost by vibrating the body at an atomic level at nearly the speed of the light. *'Gerontokinesis' - It is able to manipulate the age of people and objects. **'Age Acceleration' - He can make things or other older. **'Age Reduction '- You can also reverse the aging process, making the young person or the objects to which Blaze want to affect. *'Terrakinesis' - He can manipulate the earth. **'Ferrokinesis' - Thanks to their masters controlling the rocks and the earth can control metal, even remotely. *'Tactile Telekinesis' - One of his "awesone" power is the tactile telekinesis, a telekinetic force field that surrounds his body as a protective shield and allows him to simulate Cryowolf-level strength, flight and invulnerability. The tactile TK field also lets Superboy break free of an opponent's grip by pushing the field outward to force the opponent away. Other creative uses include rendering an opponent immobile by extending the TK field as long as they are both standing on the same ground. **'Telekinetic Superhuman Strength' - His full strength is undetermined at this time. He, like Cryowolf seems to be able to lift almost anything he can conceive of. To date, he has lifted the world's largest yacht using his telekinetic strength (a feat of at least 500 tons); he has even been shown to throw a football at Mach 5. Objects lifted with his telekinetic strength do not crumble under their own weight or internal stresses. As his willpower and concentration improve, so will his super strength increase. This does not truly count as super strength in the traditional sense, since Blaze has been bound with chains that were surrounded by an energy field and he was unable to escape because he could not directly affect the chains with his power. It has been stated he is able to lift a battleship which can weigh from 58,000 tons and up. **'Telekinetic Flight '- Air Blazer is able to fly at high supersonic speeds using a reflexive action of his telekinesis, literally dragging himself through the sky. His concentration is required to maintain great speeds. However, as with his strength, his speed was also developing naturally, Naza is capable of roughly reaching speeds of Mach 5 (1 mile per second) but the limit of his speed currently is unknown. **'Telekinetic Force-Field '- By creating a field around his body, he is able to resist or reduce injury from non-energy based attacks by causing the object to be deflected from his personal force field. Bullets and shrapnel are easily deflected. This field does not repel gases or energy based attacks as well, though his skill in deflecting energy attacks is improving. **'Tactile Telekinetic Disassemble' - By touching an object, Naza may cause that object to literally fall to pieces. It can be assumed that he could conceivably put an object back together, if he understood how the object functioned in the first place. He can also manipulate aggregate solid masses such as volumes of sand or dust in the same way, causing the individual particles to fly apart in an explosive manner to create particle clouds or a forceful attack. Superboy's hands glow blue when he does this. **'Telekinetic Force Blasts '- He is also learned that he could project burst of raw psionic energy bolts from Knockout as well. He mostly projects the energy from his hands but it is assumed that he could project them from anywhere since his Tactile TK field permeates from his entire body. The blasts he emits have concussive force equivalent to 5,000 pounds of TNT, but it is speculated that as he grows older this force amount could grow and change along with him. **'Telekinetic Super Hearing '- His TK allows him to hear sounds from far away shown when he was able to hear through glass when he was far away. *'Electronic Communication '- He can intercept, generate and interpret electronic, digital and radio transmissions, and uses it to replace a phone. *'Latent Telekinesis' - Naza was also stated to be a potential telekinetic abilities.